Souvenirs Ephémère
by ookami of darkness
Summary: Découvrez le passé qui lie Riza et Roy arrangé à ma sauce xD . Comment ce sont-ils rencontés, aimés, que leur sont-ils arrivés ? Qu'es devenu leur relation après les tristes événement qui leurs sont arrivés en entrant dans l'Armée ?...


**Souvenirs éphémères**

Elle l'a toujours regardé, depuis qu'il est tout petit. Il étudiait chez son père pour apprendre l'Alchimie de flamme. Malheureusement pour elle il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle existait.

Tous les jours elle se cachait derrière un arbre et elle regardait son père battre ce jeune homme avec une facilité déconcertante, mais ce gaçon ne baissait jamais les bras et attaquait encore et encore même si le résultat été toujours le même : ce petit est envoyé à plusieurs mètres. Mais il n'abbandonait jamais et c'est pour cela que cette jeune fille le respectait temps...

Un jour tous a basculé, elle le regarde comme à son habitude derrière un arbre, mais il a mal controlé sa transmutation et il s'est brulé le molet. Son père est accouru pour l'examiner mais elle, elle ne peut bouger, paralisée par la peur.

- Riza ! hurla son père.

L'appelle de son père la sortie de son inquiétude et elle cour le rejoindre.

- Oui père ? demanda t-elle sans montrer l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouva pour cet aprentit.

- Enmène le dans la salle de bain et occupe toi de lui ! Je vais prevenir sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le chercher.

- Bien père !

Elle passa le bras du blessé autour de son cou et l'aida à se deplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois à l'interieur elle essaya de le soigner du mieux qu'elle put.

- Aïe... ! étouffa le jeune homme entre ses dents.

- Je suis desolé... dit-elle timidement .

La jeune fille ne sais quoi dire tellement elle est génée, c'est la premiere fois qu'elle lui parle et par dessus le marché qu'il la ragerde. Donc pour oublier les yeux qui sont fixés sur elle, ses yeux qui sont d'une noirceur envoutante, elle continua à soigner cette jambe.

Elle prit un rouleau de bande après avoir desinfectée la brûlure, et commenca à enrouler la bande autour du molet du bléssé.

Le silence qui pèse est lourd, mais l'aprentit alchimiste le rompit.

- Tu t'appelles Riza c'est ça ?

- O... Oui... lui dit-elle en bégeillant.

- Ne soit pas si tendu, je ne mords pas ! Du moin pas les jolies demoiselles !

En entendant ses mots, la petite blonde leva la tête vers son "patient" et ses yeux croisa ses merveilleux yeux noirs. Rouge, elle tourna la tête pour échaper à ce regard.

- Je ne suis pas une belle demoiselle ! lui dit-elle avec assurance.

Sur ces paroles le jeune homme pris le menton de son "infirmière" dans sa main et la forca à le regarder. Mais cette fois c'est lui qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Il essaya de déchiffrer ses yeux marron, sa personnalité, son caractère, tout son être en fait.

- Et toi ? lui demande t-elle.

Cette question le fit "revenir sur Terre" en quelque sorte...

- Quoi moi ? dit-il troublé.

- Tu connais mon nom parce que mon père m'a appelée tout à l'heure, mais moi je ne connais pas le tient...

- Je vois... Je m'appelle Roy, Roy Mustang.

Roy remarqua que son molet est entourrré de bande. Il lancha la jeune fille et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta juste avant sans se retourner.

- Au fait jeune demoiselle, tu prétend que je connais ton nom seulement parce que ton père l'a prononcé tout à l'heure ! Mais c'est faux... Bon est bien merci pour tes soins et à plus tard ma douce Elisabeth !

- Comm...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bléssé sortit de la salle de bain. Riza resta un long moment immobile et se répeta sans cesse dans sa tête " Comment Roy sait-il que mon entier est Elisabeth ? ". Mais jamais elle ne trouva la réponce.

Pendant que Riza se questionna sans arrêt dans cette salle de bain, le jeune bléssé sortit de la maison et remarqua que sa mère est là.

- Roy ! l'appela t-elle

- Oui mère j'arrive ! lui dit-il de loin .

En entendant ces phrases depuis la pièce, Riza se dirigea à la fenêtre et regarda son "patient" s'éloigner, il montra dans la voiture de sa mère et partit.

- C'est une belle femme... dit-elle à son père situé juste derrière elle, (elle l'a entendut entrer).

- Ce n'est pas sa mère Riza !

Elle se retourna défroid en entendant les mots de sont père.

- Du moin pas biologique.

Son père metta ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille pour la reconforter car il sait que ses paroles ont réveillées chez elle les souvenirs douloureux de sa mère.

Cette pauvre femme qui a perdu la vie à cause d'une maladie. Elle l'a tellement affaiblie que cela lui a coûté la vie.

En se rappelant tout ces details, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune orpheline. Cela l'étonna par la même occasion. Cette jeune fille pensait avoir versée toutes les larmes qu'elle possèdait pour sa mère, mais elle s'est trompée. Elle se retourna et se plongea dans les bras de père pour y verser ses larmes.

Cette même nuit des souvenirs de sa mère remontent à la surface. Mais ces souvenirs joyeux deviennent des cauchemars. Par la suite cette nuit se termina dans les cris et les larmes.

Le lendemain quand Riza ouvrit ses yeux fatigués elle sentit une bande fraiche sur son front et elle compris qu'elle est gagnée par la maladie, cela expliquai la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Tout à coup elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues rouges. La petite avait peur, peur de finir comme sa mère, mais sa plus grande crainte est l'idée de ne plus pouvoir le voir. Elle ne peut l'accepter et pour chasser cette horible hypothèse elle s'enfonça sous ses draps, et après quelques minutes le someil la gagna à nouveau.

Dans le jardin Roy est envoyé à une dizaine de metres comme d'habitude mais un élément le frappa : il ne voit pas sa précieuse blonde. Un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara de lui. Il se leva en une fraction de seconde, ce qui surpri son maitre.

L'apprentit se tourna vers l'homme. Il le regarda non comme un élève mais comme un homme inquiet. M. hawkeye comprit à la seconde même où il a croisé le regard de son disciple.

- Elle est dans sa chambre, elle a passée une mauvaise nuit, elle a de la fièvre.

Le jeune homme ne repondit même pas, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la maison.

- Roy attends ! hurla le maître alchimist.

Quand ces mots atteignèrent les oreilles du petit brum, il stoppa net et tourna sa tête vers son maître et lui lança un regard noir. Quand il comprit que Hawkeye n'allait pas le retenir davantage il ouvrit la porte avec une telle force que cette derniere alla taper le mur, et il entra dans la demeure.

Quand à ce pauvre Hawkeye immobile dehord choqué par une telle expression mit sa main sur son front.

- Je connaîs ce regard, je le connaîs trop bien... J'avais le même quand j'ai appris que tu étais malade... murmure t-il entre ses dents.

Le garçon monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'une extreme douceur comparer à la porte d'entré, comme si il ne voulait pas reveiller un tout petit bébé qui dormais dans la chambre. Il entra à petit pas dans la pièce et se positionna à côté du lit, il tira les dras petit à petit jusqu'à decouvrir ce "bébé" endormit. Il la contemplat avec des yeux inquiet et émerveillés à la fois. Elle qui le regardai tous les jours, cette jeune fille si douce et qu'il trouve si belle, son infirmière à lui seul, sa reine. Il mit sa main sur la tête de sa protégée et lui caressa.

En sentant ces doux mouvements Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle voit malgrès le voil sur ses pupilles est une ombre, petite, mais profonde. Malgrès ce spectacle elle n'a pas peur, ni de cette onbre, ni de cette main posée sur sa tête.

- Qui est tu ? demanda t-elle.

L'ombre ne repondit pas est resta immobile, après quelques secondes l'ombre laissa place au visage et au corps de Roy Mustang. Sous cette vision la jeune fille essaya de s'echapper mais l'apprentit lui prit les poignets pour l'en empechée et la força à le regarder.

Quand leur regard se croisèrent, le garçon vit que des larmes coulent sur les joues de la petite. En la voyant si désamparée il la tira, et la prend dans ses bras en refusant de la lâcher.

- Pourquoi pleure tu ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ma mère... elle me hante, je n'en peut plus... dit-elle difficilement.

- Chut... ne parle pas, je te protegerai ! lui dit-il en renforçant son ettreite.

Troublée elle essaya de lui échapper mais en vain. Les carresses de la main de Roy l'aida à trouver le someil, un someil beau et appaisant. Une fois endormis, il l'alongea sur son lit et lui donna un baiser sur son front chaud à cause de la fievre.

A son reveille Roy ne se trouve plus à ses côtés mais il lui a laissé son menteau, qui est étendu sur ses jambes. A ce moment là tous été clair, aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Elle prit le menteau et le serra contre son coeur. A present elle en est sur, elle n'a plus peur de l'admettre, c'est comme si elle ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois, comme si sa vie va vraiment commencer. Maintenant elle ne pout plus faire de cauchemars, les souvenirs de sa mère peuvent la laisser en paix à present, puisque ses sentiments sont là pour la protéger. Un sentiment si pur, qu'elle éprouve pour la premiere fois : l'amour.

Elle est amoureuse de Roy.

Elle resta plusieurs jours au lit, la maladie est tenasse. Mais une fois la santé retrouvé, elle se rendit dehors, elle ouvrit la porte, mit un pied dehors mais elle percuta quelque chose, encore un peut faible et sous le choc elle tomba en arrière, mais une main la rattrapa.

Cette main n'est autre que celle de Roy, cette fois ci sous le choc émmotionnelle, la jeune fille se mit à rougir.

- Tu est toute rouge... c'est parce que tu est encore malade ou c'est parce que je suis là ? lui demande t-il un grand sourir au lèvre.

En entendant ces mots, le sang de Riza ne fit qu'un tour.

- Met ça sur le compte de la maladie ! lui repond t-elle d'une voix affirmée.

- Mais oui bien sur... et j'èspère qu'un jour tu m'offrira t'es bras comme je t'ai offers les miens il y a de cela quelques jours ! C'est un échange équivalent !

Elle ne sus quoi répondre sous la préssion de l'émotion. Son coeur bat à une telle vitesse qu'elle en éprouve une douleur dans la poitrine. Le visage de Roy s'approcha du sien, et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Riza.

- S'il te plais Elizabeth, ouvre moi tes bras...

La petite fille le repoussa avec sa main libre mais elle pouvait pas lui résister d'avantage, c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle commenca à écarter ses bras mais les cris de son père les tira tout les deux de leur "rêve". Elle se détourna de Roy est monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de son père.

- Oui père ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu timide.

- Ma fille... un jour j'aurais besoin de toi plus que quiconque...

Riza est plus que troublée, la voix de son père tremble d'une tellle façon que la jeune fille est parcourue de frisons. Il poursuivit :

- Ma chers enfant tu sera bientôt une jeune et belle adolescante et moi un vieil homme malade que tout le monde oublira avec le temps et mes travaux sur l'alchimie de flamme disparaîtrons avec moi...

- Non ! hurla sa fille. Pourquoi dis tu de telle horreur ! Je ne comprend pas !

La fille de l'alchimist de flamme s'avança vers lui et le serra contre elle, elle ne veut surtout pas le lâcher de peur qu'il disparaisse du jour au lendemain, emporté pas la mort, comme sa pauvre mère.

- Riza ecoute moi...

- Si c'est pour me faire le même discour... alors j'en ai assez entendu...

Elle le lacha et sortit de la chambre. Malgrès les appels de son père la petite ne se retourne pas.

Dans sa chambre s'écroula au sol est toussa, encore et encore, et à force, quelques goûttes rouges coulèrent le long de sa bouche.

Depuis ce jour la santé de son père de déteriora et sa relation avec lui aussi. Malgres cela Roy continu sa formation, mais contrairement avec celle qu'elle entretient avec son père, sa relation avec Roy fleurisée de plus en plus.

Et cette situation dura plusieurs années

...

Riza est devenus une jeune et belle adolescante, fesant chavirer le coeur de Roy, qui lui aussi a laissé place à un adolescant affirmé qui fait battre les coeurs, mais un seul l'interesser réèlement. La santé de son maître est préocupante donc tous les jeudi alors que medecin éxamine son mentor, il retrouve la fille de ce dernier près des ruines qui se trouvent non loin de la maison des Hawkeye.

Une fois arrivé aux ruines, il remarqua que Riza est déjà présente assise sur un rochet plat. Il se dirigea vers elle et se plaça juste à côté d'elle. Mais ce jour là il est stréssé, à cause se son maître, il sait qu'il a besoin de sa fille plus que jamais, mais Roy ne sait pas comment aborder ce sujet delicat avec elle.

- Riza je pense que tu...

- C'est pas peine ! lui dit-elle en le coupant.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te comprend pas ! C'est ton père, il a besoin de toi !

- Il m'avait prevennus que cela arriverai. Mais le jour où il m'a dit ce genre de chose on aurait dit qu'il allait attendre la mort gentillement, et qu'il allait pas ce battre pour vivre... Il a plus peur que ses traveaux partent avec lui dans l'oubli, que de laisser sa fille unique derrière lui !

- Mes parents biologique sont mort alors que je n'était qu'un nourisson, et finalement une femme du nom de Mme. Christmas m'a adopté. Cela n'a été rose tous les jours, j'ai passé beaucoup de moment dure à cause de ces quelques images que j'ai gardé de mes parent, et crois moi j'en ai beaucoup souffert... Même si je ne les ai pas vraiment connus je...

- Roy pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Pour que tu comprenne que ton père est important pour toi et se sentiment est ressiproque, moi j'aime mes parents même si ils sont mort ! Alors ne le laisse pas partir avec une fille qui le haïs, ne le...

Il ne peut continuer sa phrase car il ramarqua que les joues de sa reine sont recouvertent de larmes. Son expression lui fait éprouver un sentiment de peine, mais aussi un sentiment de désir. Elle est belle, si belle, si chère à son coeur, sa reine à lui et à lui seul.

Il commença à la prendre dans ces bras, jusqu'à la serrer entierement. Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il ne l'avait pas enlacée, et qu'il ne l'avais pas vus pleurée.

- Pourquoi pleure tu ? (il éprouve un sentiment de déjà vu...)

- Tu a raison je... je le fait souvrir autant que cette sale maladie... Je vais l'aider ! Et je pleure aussi pour ton passé douloureux...

En entendant ces mots l'adolescant pencha son visage vers celui de celle qui règne sur son coeur depuis des années maintement. L'adolescante quand à elle ne peut lui resister, elle n'a jamais pu d'ailleur. Leurs lèvres se raprochèrent.

Doucement,

Irrésistiblement,

Dangereusement...

- Riza part avec moi... je vais integrer l'armée en tant qu'Alchimist d'Etat, je pourait te proteger pour toujours...

Leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques milimetre du bonheur, mais elles se trouveront jamais. La jeune femme a recullée doucement.

- L'Armée ?... Desolé Roy je dois partir...

Elle se degagea de son étreite et partie en courant, les hurlement de l'homme dont elle est amoureuse ne lui font par faire demi-tour. Cet homme va devenir chien de l'Armée et va risquer sa vie à tout moment et son père est au porte de la mort... Autrement dit elle risque de tout perdre en l'espace de quelques secondes...

Comme le jour où elle s'etait rendus compte de son amour pour Roy, elle s'est rendue compte de la voie qu'elle doit suivre pour Roy et pour son père.

D'un pas assuré et sûre elle entra dans la chambre de son père. Le mourant regarda sa fille.

- Mon enfant... dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle s'approcha de son père, si precieu à son coeur, une fois à ses côtés, elle le serra dans ses bras. Surpris pas ce geste et par l'émotion qui le submerge, il se mit à pleurer, il a retrouvé la fille qu'il avait perdu il y a de ça plusieurs années. Il veut la serrer dans s'est bras comme elle le fait avec lui mais il est trop faible pour ça.

- Père, j'ai fait un choix...

Quelques jours plus tard, Roy avança vers la chambre de son mentor, la pote de la chambre s'ouvrie et Riza sortit, sans expression, sans sentiments. Des frissons parcourèrent le dos de l'Alchimist, chacun avança dans leur direction sans un regard, rien, le vide total. Et pourtant l'adolescant veut pleurer de toute son âme, lui huler qu'il aime, mais rien ne vien, maintenant ils sont séparés et pour de bon.

L'ancien apprantit entre à son tour dans la chambre de son mentor, le choc est immédiat. Pour ce maître qui n'a jamais pus aimer l'Armée voir son dissiple porter leur uniforme le répugne au plus haut point.

A ce moment là un souvenir parcoure les pensés de Hawkeye :

Ils etaient dans cette même pièce, en train de jouer aux echec. Et à cette époque ce père avait remarqué les sentiments de sa fille avait envers son élève.

- Maître je vais vous prendre votre reine... dans les deux sens du terme !

- Tu est bien sûr de toi petit, crois tu que je vais te laisser ma reine et ma fille sans brocher !

- Oui maître car aujourd'hui Riza n'est plus votre reine, c'est la mienne !

- Du dis ça parce que hier elle t'a soignée le molet !

- Si vous le dite... lui dit-il avec un léger sourir au lèvre.

A partir de ce moment là, la partie se deroula sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

Jusqu'à ce que l'apprantit brise ce silence.

- Echec à la reine et echec et mat maître.

Roy se leva pris la reine de son abverssaire, deposa un baiser dessus et quita la chambre en emportant la pièce du jeu de son maître avec lui.

Aujourd'hui Hawkeye se rend compte que son élève a bien pris sa reine dans les deux sens du terme... mais Roy ne sans est même pas rendu compte...

Leur discusion ne mène à rien mais elle est nécessaire. Seule les derniers mots de son maître avant de mourir dans ses bras ont de la valeur : " Je te confis ma fille, elle detient la clef de mes recherches".

Et à partir de ce jour maudit Roy a tracé un trait sur la relation particulière qu'il entretenait avec celle qu'il aime car les évènement l'oblige à le faire : Riza avais rejoind l'armée, la guerre d'Ishval, elle est devenue une tueuse, une sniper, finalement c'est elle qui le protége, les homonculus, la pierre philosophale, la vérité ultilme, la transmutation humaine qu'on lui a forcé à faire et qui lui a fait perdre la vue...

Mais malgrès tout il ne peut éffacer ses sentiments pour elle... et de continuer ses petites phrases de seduction à son égard...

A partir de ce jour maudit où sont maître a trouvé la mort, il éprouve au plus profond de son être ( de façon à ce que personne ne le remarque ), sans cesse trois sentiments :

Regret,

Tristesse,

Amour...

...

La lumiere qui inonde la pièce le reveilla. Il se frota les yeux tout en se remettant de ces souveirs deguisés en rêve. Le voile sur ces yeux disparaît peu à peu. A chaque fois qu'il se reveille le matin il ne peut s'empecher de se dire qu'il a eu de la chance de pouvoir retrouver la vue...

Il tourne la tête, **son** visage assoupie se repose tentrement, paisiblement, sur son epaule,** sa **chevelure blonde et soilleuse longe son bras. Il pouvait la regarder dormir pendant des heures. Mais à son grand regret il s'assoupit à nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se reveille à son tour, la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec lui avait certainement fait resortir tous ces souvenirs... Ne voulant pas reveiller cet homme qui lui a volé son coeur elle se leva avec attention. Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné, il ouvrit les yeux et vit sur son dos nus le tatouage qu'elle lui a soupliée de brûler, cette horible marque, non, ce fardeau qu'elle à portée pour son père. Ce tatouage : les recherchers de son père qu'elle a acceptée de porter sur son dos. A chaque fois qu'il voit ce dos il est pris d'un horrible malaise, les souvenirs de se qu'ils ont traversés, et le jour où il lui a brûler le dos remontent à la surface. C'est trop pour lui, il tira dans ses bras la femme avec qui il a passé la nuit.

- Desolé je t'ai reveillé... bon maintenant tu peut me lacher sinon on va arriver en retard et on va se faire tarper sur les doigts par le reste du groupe, le Führer ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard à son bureau ! dit-elle à son partenair avec autorité.

- Tu n'est pas toujours très tendre Elisabeth...

- Je n'est pas à l'être Roy !

Un sourir se dessina sur le visage de ces deux enfants, ces deux adolescant, qui sont finalement devenus des adultes, qui ont mis du temps à se trouver. Mais qui ont finalement réussit malgrès les nombreux detrours, les obstacles, et les petites seductions deplacées, les peines et les douleurs éprouvaient. Ils peuvent maintenant s'aimer...

Les levres de Roy se deposèrent sur celle de Riza, et comme la nuit passé elle s'abandonna à lui. Et cette fois elle sait qu'elle peut le faire, car maintenant rien ne l'en empêche...

Fin...


End file.
